


Les fleurs de sa bibliothèque

by Melie



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Communauté : 6variations, F/M, Français | French, Gen, Introspection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-15
Updated: 2008-03-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic 6variations (thème : Le Poids du Masque). Réflexions de Harold Smith. Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 2x06.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les fleurs de sa bibliothèque

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Harold Smith ne m'appartient pas. Harold Smith appartient au génie de David Lynch. Et Marc Frost. Buh.  
>  **Spoilers : jusque 2x06.**

Lorsque Harold est seul et qu'il ne soigne pas ses orchidées, il ouvre le compartiment secret de sa bibliothèque et observe ses autres fleurs. Toutes ces vies couchées sur du papier. Toutes ces personnes qui lui ont confié leur mémoire.

Certaines sont des mensonges.

Il les écoute tout de même. Souvent, il ne s'en rend même pas compte. Mais il les cultive, ces fleurs, aussi bien que les autres.

Certaines sont très précieuses. Parfois, il arrive que la personne qu'il écoute soulève un peu le masque, et lui laisse apercevoir ce qu'il y a derrière.

Il a l'impression de les soulager de ce poids qu'ils portent. Et lui découvre une vie qu'il ne verra plus jamais de ses propres yeux.

 

* * * * *

 

Laura est précieuse. Laura lui dit tellement de choses… tellement de choses qu'il ne peut pas tout noter. Laura soulève son masque pour lui. Mais Laura est tellement Laura qu'elle ne porte peut-être pas vraiment de masque.

Pourtant…

Pourtant Laura n'est pas sereine. Laura chante, Laura crie. Laura est Laura. Mais Laura n'est pas totalement Laura. Et lorsque le masque de Laura qui n'est pas Laura se soulève, Harold a peur.

 

* * * * *

 

Il pleure. Il sait déjà bien avant de l'apprendre. Il le sait.

 

* * * * *

 

Puis vient Donna. Donna dont il sait déjà tellement. Donna dont Laura lui a tant parlé.

Donna qui est différente.

Une fleur de plus dont il plante la graine dans sa bibliothèque. Il s'applique à écrire ce nom plus que jamais. Plus même que pour celui de Laura.

Donna qui est assise en face de lui et qui va lui raconter sa vie, à présent, pour que la graine fleurisse. Donna qui se libérera peut-être d'un poids en lui disant qui elle est.

Il est tout prêt à l'écouter.

Mais Donna refuse. Donna lui en dit tellement peu.

Et parfois Donna lui en dit tellement.

 

* * * * *

 

Un masque. Elle portait un masque, comme les autres. Et elle ne l'a pas soulevé pour lui, au contraire, elle l'a toujours porté. Donna est comme les autres. Donna l'a trahi.

Il tente de ne plus y penser, de se concentrer sur ses orchidées, ou de penser à toutes les fleurs de sa bibliothèque qui se sont révélées à lui en lui parlant, toutes ces fleurs.  
Même penser à Laura fait moins mal.

Donna l'a trahi. Donna. Comme les autres.

Même penser à Laura fait moins mal.

**FIN.**


End file.
